


Forgotten

by Roxal (your_bro_joe)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-07
Updated: 2006-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bro_joe/pseuds/Roxal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demyx didn’t notice when he edged closer, too focused on the calluses forming on his fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten

A soft melody spilled forth from Demyx's sitar, gaining speed and fervor until it reached an apex, and then dwindled down again, reaching a conclusion matching the tempo from the opening. When he plucked the last note, he wiped the serious expression he had been wearing from his face and replaced it with an accomplished smile, aiming it at his lone audience member.

"What'd ya think?" Demyx asked enthusiastically, setting his instrument carefully against the wall beside his bed.

Xigbar looked thoughtful for a moment, stroking his chin with a thumb. "I liked it." He grinned his uneven grin at the younger Nobody. "What's it called?"

"Umm…" Demyx's eyes darted around as he thought. "I don't really remember, but I know it was covered, like, two or three times. The version by some recent band—or at least I think they're recent—was the best one in my opinion. That was the version I was playing." He nodded quickly and smiled unsurely. Xigbar chuckled.

"You're ridiculous," he said warmly. "But I like that." It was softer, and Demyx didn't notice when he edged closer, too focused on the calluses forming on his fingers.

"Shouldn't play so much," he said distractedly, picking at his index finger with his thumbnail. He was startled when a hand wrapped around his and lifted it.

"Don't look so bad," Xigbar said, examining the pads of Demyx's long fingers. "You should play more. It'll make your skin tougher." He turned to face the younger man, grinning again.

Demyx felt his face warm. He could feel Xigbar's breath on his face and see the pattern of the thread in his eye patch and he was just so _close_ , and Demyx remembered something. He remembered someone else being this close to his face, feeling warm breath on his lips, but he couldn't remember a face or a name. He did remember, however, what happened next. He leaned forward the few inches between their faces and pressed his lips to Xigbar's.

It was an odd sensation, and he couldn't help but notice things like how Xigbar's lips were chapped even though he could hear a noise somewhere between a moan and a growl come from the other's throat. He took that as a bad sign even as the older man started to respond and pulled away, covering his face with his hands and blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry!" he cried, shaking his head, "I just… I didn't mean to! It was… it was just a memory and…." His voice trailed and he still shook slightly, afraid of what he had done and what it meant and what would come next. He kept his head lowered and his eyes closed even as Xigbar turned him back toward himself and pulled his hands away from his face.

"Hey, kid," he said with a voice considerably gentler than his usual one, but when that garnered no response, he became gruffer. "Kid!" Demyx looked up at him with nervous eyes, biting his lips. Xigbar sucked in a breath. "Demyx," he said, voice lowering to its normal tone, "it's fine. It's okay."

"R-really?" Demyx asked, lowering his arms even as Xigbar continued to hold his wrists. The worry began to leave his eyes.

"Really." Xigbar smiled at him, but had to work to keep disappointment from edging its way in.

"Good." Demyx said with a tone of finality. "Good. I was scared you'd be mad at me."

Xigbar moved his fingers against the younger Nobody's wrists, stroking them gently, almost imperceptibly. "Over a little kiss? As if."

"So that's what it's called." Demyx looked contemplative. "I'd forgotten…."

Xigbar's smile turned to a smirk, and he slid a hand up Demyx's arm, over his shoulder, to rest on the side of his neck. "I could remind you," he began to stroke the younger's jaw, "of that and more."

Demyx felt his breath catch and his flush turn from embarrassed to excited. "Okay," was all he could muster, and he felt the corners of his lips twitch upwards as Xigbar leaned in again.


End file.
